Lily, James, T.M. Riddle and their years at school
by me10
Summary: Ok,I know this story's really bad but...This is my first fic. Anyway... James and Lily go to school. In one of their years, they meet a certain Tom Riddle. It's basically about them. Ideas are welcome. So are flames.And, Please review.
1. Diagon Alley

disclaimer: Almost everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Some of the ideas might be mine. So... let's get on with it.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
(diary of James Potter)  
28th July, 1654   
  
Dear Diary,   
Today, we went to Diagon Alley... This is what happened:  
  
  
"James, dear are you awake? we need to be going."  
"yes, mum. i'm coming." I hastily got ready and ran down for breakfast. I sat down at the table. An owl came fluttering in and landed in front of me. I grabbed the owl by its neck and ripped off the paper.  
"James! Put that poor little creature down at once!" yelled dad.   
I reluctantly released my prisoner and it flew off, glaring at me. My mother threw me a couple of slices of bread and i stuffed my mouth with them.   
Great Great Great Grandpa handed me a flowerpot. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire.   
I whispered, "Knockturn Alley." I got whipped away and landed in Bob's All-time Basilisks. I shuddered and ran out before I had a chance to see two, yellow blobs. I ran to Diagon Alley.   
"James! How could you? After everything we've told you... Doesn't that help?!?"  
"oh...uh er I er got out a grate too late. accident, you know... got a bit uhr.. messed up."  
"We... I should be moving, you know. I have to meet a muggle girl at her house. I think I'll apparate. You guys should be moving too," said Great Great Great Granddad.   
We headed over to Madam Malkin's and I made my first 'real' friend there. ( you see, since mum, dad, and I are wanted by Grindewald, I hadn't met any other non-muggle people other than my family) His name was Peter. Peter Pettigrew. He looked somewhat like a rat. He's a muggle-born. Never heard that a place such as Hogwarts existed before he got his letter. In the beginning his parents thought it was a fraud. Not until Albus Dumledore showed up did he believe that it really existed. After that, he was so excited. He looks a lot like a mouse. Bet he's really cool, though. His mum was really kind. I think he is, too. We said we'd see each other in the Hogwarts Express.  
Then, we headed to the Apothecary to get my potion stuff. We went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books. I met a girl there. She's really snotty. She's all stuck-up and stuff. She was a real know-it-all. She was reading Hogwarts-A History. I forget her name. I think it was Lela Evanie or something. She had red hair and bright green eyes. I heard her mutter something about competuhrs(or some muggle device). I guess she's muggle born too. At the wand shop, Ollivander said that it was really wierd that i get a wand that was is very similar to Grindewalds. He said that my wand is good for Transfiguration (whatever that is...i think it's what great great great grandpa is teaching).  
I didn't get a pet; we are short of money. It was basically a good trip.   
I really need to make more friends. I'm sure Peter will be a really good friend but just the two of us doesn't sound right. And, I already have one enemy, Lela. I guess i'll be making more Slytherin eneymies. But something's really wrong. I get the reeling that Lela won't be in Slytherin. Well... I'll just have to think over it.   
By the way, Great Great Great Grandpa Dumbledore will become the headmaster of Hogwarts, two years later. Right now, it's Armando Dippet.  
I'll write more later,  
James Potter,  
The one being sought by Grindewald.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
(diary of Lily Evans)28th July, 1654   
  
Today, the most unusual thing happened. Here i was, by myself, eating breakfast when an owl came swooping in! An Owl! can you believe that!?! Anyway, on top of that, the owl was carrying a letter! A letter, for ME! The letter read:  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. The school year starts on the 1st of September. Please get your school supplies which will be available at Diagon Alley. Your guide will be our Transfiguration teacher, Proffessor Albus Dumbledore. Please meet him on the 28th of July at your doorstep at 10 in the morning. We hope to see you at Hogwarts,  
Proffessor Armando Dippet,  
Headmaster,  
Order of Merlin (3rd class).  
And sure enough, Professor Dumbledore came and I went to Diagon Alley. It was really neat. I met this really annoying boy called James Potter. I hate him. I bought a lot of extra books so I wont be behind anybody.  
I'll record more in here when I get more to right,  
Lily Evans.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. The Rest Of The Holidays

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns most of it. Some of the ideas are mine.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************   
(as told by a third person in James's house.)  
  
The days passed swiftly with nothing too noticeable(apart from the fact that James practically forgot that he had started a diary). He was busy reading up spells and practicing them for school.   
"James, dear. Wake up!" called the warm voice of his mother. He sprang out of bed and ran down. He nibbled at his breakfast, too excited to eat.   
"Don't worry, dear. Great great great granddad is going, too. You won't be alone. If you have nothing to do, you can always ask Great great great grandpa Albus to teach you some Transfiguration so you will be ahead of others."  
"I'll be fine, mum. Won't need no help from no great great grandpa of yours"  
"James!"  
"yes, mum."  
"You know that we should respect Great great great grandpa however wierd- oh! uhmm.. i mean 'different' he is." she glared at James.  
James giggled and nodded his head.   
"Now, you watch yourself. You look so much like your father that someone would believe you were his replica. Make sure you don't behave like your father. Oh! I wouldn't be able to stand the shame if we had two pranksters in the house. Now, I know you don't care for pranks and stuff but make sure you hang out with the right kind of people. You know, James, the people you hang out with can make a change to yourself. You keep this in mind, young boy."  
James nodded fervently.  
"oh yes! Make sure Armando Dippet likes you. Nothing is possible if you're not his pet or something. And oh, yes! If you need to fight a troll or something for the sorting, ask the troll to put you in Gryffindor."  
"Alright, mum,"  
"Oh, James, by the way, I got a new job."  
"What is it mum," he asked looking up from his bacon.  
"You'll find out soon enough, I guess. Now, run along," she said.  
James got up and ran back up. He packed his stuff for school. Lastly, he picked up a box and thought "they'll have to let you in. I won't go if they don't,"  
"James... It's time," great great great grandfather's voice rang out. James struggled with his trunk and ran down.  
"Now, remember everything I've told you, dear. I'll miss you." James nodded at his mother.   
Mr. Potter walked up and said "Do well, my boy. Don't let down the family name."  
James nodded at his father and looked expectingly at his great great great grandfather. He picked up the flowerpot and threw a fistful of floo powder in the flames.  
His father placed his trunk in the fire. His grandfather and James got in and yelled, "Platform 9 and 3 quarters." 


End file.
